It's So Big!
by Dragonsrule18
Summary: Frisk and Papyrus are on their first real date upstairs, and Sans learns the hard way that it's a REALLY bad idea to eavesdrop. Set four years after the True Pacifist ending.


Tumblr Prompt 65) "It's so big!"

 **A little Frisk/Papyrus fluff and humor for those who like the pairing. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Summary: Sans should really learn not to eavesdrop on his little brother when he has his first real date with Frisk. XD**

...

Sans stretched on the couch. A lot had changed in the last four years.

Monsters were now living on the surface peacefully with humans thanks to the help of co-ambassadors Frisk and Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys had gotten hitched, he had finally got his machine working and brought his dad back, he, Dad, and Papyrus had gotten a great new bachelor pad...

And Frisk and Papyrus were on their very first real date upstairs.

The two had become even closer throughout the years, and were pretty much inseparable. Over the last several months, Papyrus had been blushing a lot more when Frisk would brush up against him while they cooked, or eye her as she tested out his puzzles, or find an excuse to slide closer to her when they watched movies. And the feeling was definitely mutual.

He often saw Frisk brush up against Papyrus purposefully, she would always playfully flirt with him, and she would always go to Papyrus first when she had good news or she needed to talk. It was obvious the crush she had on him four years ago when she had fallen into the Underground had never left and had only deepened into something much stronger.

So it was no surprise to Sans when Papyrus came to him a few days ago, sheepishly admitting he "KINDA MIGHT BE IN LOVE WITH FRISK." and asking Sans for advice. Sans suggested a few goofy puns for his brother to use to ask her out, which of course annoyed Papyrus, then finally just told him to talk to her and tell her how he felt.

So Papyrus had told Frisk how he felt, and she had joyfully accepted his shy offer of another date.

And Sans was very happy for them, though he had let Frisk know she'd have a bad time if she ever broke Papyrus's heart.

But he wondered what exactly they were doing upstairs.

Might as well check on them real quick, just to make sure everything was okay.

And with that, Sans teleported up the stairs to his brother's door and silently listened in.

...

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS, HUMAN?" he heard Papyrus ask. "I'M NOT SURE THIS IS THE PERFECT FIRST DATE ACTIVITY."

"Of course it is. It will be fun!" Frisk told him. "Now can I see it?"

"SURE, FRISK. HERE YOU GO." Papyrus replied and Sans wondered what the heck Papyrus was showing her.

After a moment, Frisk gasped happily. "Wow, Papyrus! This is great! It's so big! And long! Can I touch it?"

"OF COURSE!"

If Sans had blood, it would have gone cold. _No...please tell me they're not...Not on the first date!"_

"It's so smooth... I've seen a lot of these, but this one's the biggest and best. I've been wanting to get my hands on this bad boy for a while. Ready to get started?"

 _What the hell?_

"DEFINITELY!" Papyrus said eagerly. "NOW WHAT WERE WE SUPPOSED TO DO FIRST? HOLD ON, I'LL GET THE BOOK! OKAY, THIS SAYS WE'RE SUPPOSED TO PUT MY PART IN YOUR PART."

Sans was frozen in horror and could only keep listening.

"ARE YOU SURE THEY'RE GOING TO FIT?" he heard Papyrus ask.

"Of course. They were built to fit together. Just push it in there." Frisk replied.

Sans heard Papyrus grunt. "IT'S KINDA TIGHT. I CAN'T QUITE GET IT IN THERE."

"Just keep pushing." Frisk told him. "Careful you don't break it though."

"I'LL BE GENTLE, HUMAN." Papyrus reassured her. "WOWIE, I FINALLY GOT IT IN!"

At this, Sans slammed open the door, furious and magical eye glowing bright blue. He wasn't going to let that girl corrupt his innocent baby brother and...

He froze in place.

...

Frisk and Papyrus were sitting on Papyrus's floor, fully clothed with the giant model rocket Sans had gotten Papyrus for his birthday a week ago partially assembled between them.

"OH HI, SANS!" Papyrus said cheerfully. "FRISK AND I WERE BUILDING THE MODEL ROCKET YOU GAVE ME! FRISK THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO PUT IT TOGETHER AND LAUNCH IT IN THE BACKYARD SINCE WE DIDN'T GET TO DO IT ON MY BIRTHDAY BECAUSE IT WAS RAINING. SHE'S GOT SOME GREAT IDEAS FOR A FIRST DATE!"

"You-You were just building your rocket?" Sans asked, feeling really stupid now.

"Yeah, wanna join us? This is going to be great! The box says that this baby can go up to 1,600 feet!" Frisk asked, grinning. She then noticed his expression and looked at him in confusion. "You okay? You look kind of weird."

"Heh, yeah, I'm fine, just a little BONE-tired. I-I think I'm gonna head up to bed. You two have fun. Just not too much fun, if you know what I mean. Um, I mean, don't break any windows again like you did with the radio controlled airplane, that's all I meant. Anyway, I'll give you two time to yourselves. Later, guys." And with that, Sans hastily left the room. Frisk and Papyrus looked at each other, even more confused, then shrugged and went back to their model.

 **Well, Sans learned not to eavesdrop ever again, and if he does, to not jump to conclusions. I hope you all enjoyed that little twist! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
